


When you live forever...

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Badass Women, Badass brotherhood females, Badass ghouls, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Gob needs more love, Gobbie is love, Slice of Life, Snippets, friendships, unrelated one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: Little one shots and snippets of Gob and Paladin Emory's life together. Because gob is a total sweetheart and needs more love and deserves more love damn it!Not in chronological order and unrelated unless other wise said





	1. Fuck cliche love and other ridiculous starts

He didn't notice her when she first came into Megaton’s only saloon, his saloon. 

Initially there was nothing special or clichely romantic unique about her or how they met.

All she wanted was to be left alone and to enjoy her beer in peace, but the poor girl wasn't getting that, but what she was getting was a faceful of jericho’s drunk whiskey and probably piss laden breath.

“Heyyyyyy girl are youoooo from the cap-capital wasteland?”  
The fluorescent pink haired woman rolled her honey colored eyes, ignoring the drunk to take another sip of beer.

Jericho scowled but persisted in his advances, each time she looked at him and smirked while drinking her beer but on the 4th attempt he grabbed her arm.

It wasn't quite known why but at that moment Gob happened to turn and take notice of the situation.

He was worried but not for the woman but for Jericho, he could tell that there was something in the woman’s eye and just general air that Jericho had just seriously one fucked up.

“Uh Nova?” The hazy blue eyed bar owner called to the Hotel host, grabbing her elbow.

“Yeah what is Gobbie?” The retired prostitute said casually as she finished her tasked.

“You're gonna wanna turn around...” The light pink haired hostess raised an eyebrow and turned around just in time to see Jericho set down the Banana peel to step on after he had finished digging his grave.

“Heyyy you-you stuck up bitch….I'm ask you a fuckingggggggquestioslut! ARE YOU FROMMM THE APITAL WASTELAND?” He screamed into her ear, but the woman sighed and calmly set her beer down and locked eyes with Nova, who raised her eye brows in return and nudged her business partner.

“I'll go get the handcuffs and ice pack be right back.”

Gob looked after her with a bewildered expression but turned his attention back to   
The scene before him.

“Get your hand off of me please.” The pink haired woman said casually as she raised her beer to Gob as a way of saying she wanted another one.

Jericho drunkenly laughed and squeezed her arm harder.

“Or what baby cakes? You're just a wasteland slut like everyone else in this fffffuckling shit hol!” He whispered as he pressed his tongue as against the woman's cheek and licked her face.

“Oh Jericho, you dumb bastard…” mused Nova as she walked back into the main scene, Gob took the items and set them aside as he watched the scene continue to play out .

Gob thought for sure the woman was going to lose it but much to his surprise Again the woman asked him to kindly back off, again he refused.

This time he stepped on the banana peel and put his foot over his grave when he grabbed her face.

“Make m-” 

CRUNCH

THUDUMP

The bar went silent as the sound of bone colliding with cartilage was heard.  
Seconds later Jericho collapsed on to the floor barely conscious.  
The woman again waved for her beer before hopping down from her stool and stood over the barely conscious drunk.

“No, I am not from the wasteland sweetheart, I am from the four corners commonwealth and I am Paladin Emory Graves there Jericho darling and I am the Fucking Brotherhood of steel! now let me ask you this are you from the capital wasteland hunny?” She hissed, then she stood up and climbed back on her seat.

She looked around for her new beer, not finding it she huffed and finally Called Gob over and for a few seconds the bar was silent but quickly started buzzing alive again with people talking and laughing.

Gob blushed and started profusely apologize.

“Don't bother there ghoulie, you were just doing what everyone else was, no harm no foul.”

“Look I should've helped you out and-”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“What?”

Emory rolled her eyes, and repeated herself.

“Shut.The.Fuck.Up” 

Gob tilted his head his head confused,

“What did I do?”

“Nothing beside try to guilt trip yourself.” She said flatly, Gob continued to stare at her confused luckily Nova came over to save the socially awkward Humaniod.

“Hey Gob why don't you get the sheriff and get Jericho out of here and I'll go take care of our Brotherhood friend here okay?” 

“I guess so, I'll be back.” Gob said before leaving the bar to retrieve the sheriff.

Emory snickered and Nova let out a sigh,

“I take it he doesn't get out much…” Emory drawled out, getting a sober nod from Nova.

“Poor kid has never been outside of megaton in nearly 18 some odd years.” Nova said sympathetically. Emory whistled and shook her head.

“Shit no wonder he's so awkward, he's probably doesn't his entire ghoul life being a bartender in a shit hole.”

“Not his entire ghoulhood per say, he's only had the bar for...well fuck...5 years I think.”  
Nova said leaning on the bar in front of the Paladin, who raised an eyebrow at this bit of info.

”So what was he before?”

“Technically a bartender but I say slave even though he was getting paid. You see before Gob got the bar, the previous owner name Colin Moriarty owned it and gob and I was a whore. That drunken Irish bastard Used to beat the shit out of the poor kid. I mean he is a ghoul but he didn't deserved to get beat like he did.”

Emory sighed and wrapped her arms around herself   
“I know ghouls get treated pretty suspiciously and aren't given the same respect as regular people out here as they did out west but shit, to have a slave…no wonder the kid could barely make eye contact.”

Nova laughed sadly, but before she could say anything the door to the saloon opened up and in came Gob and the sheriff.

“Hey Nova..hey Emory,” Gob said sheepishly as he navigated through his bar to where the drunken Jericho was laid out on the floor unconscious but still alive

“Hey Gob, hey sheriff.” Nova said casually nodding at the sheriff Lucas Simms.

“Hey Nova, Gob said told me you have some pest that need to be removed?” 

Nova chuckled and nodded,

“Just the bodies, the pest has thoroughly handled.”

The sheriff snickered and looked around,

“Is love to meet the bastard with such a good arm.”

Emory sighed and hopped off the bar and walked up to the sheriff and extended her hand politely.

“That would be me sir, Paladin Emory Graves Brotherhood of steel, pleasure to meet you sir.”

The sheriff eagerly shook the woman's hand and whistled.

“Brotherhood huh? You must be station up at the Citadel then?”

Emory shook her head,

“Nope not yet, will be soon though.”

The sheriff rubbed his chin as he studied the curious women that was wearing Brotherhood recon armor and laser rifle at her hip.

“If you ain't from there then where ya from Paladin?”

“The four corners commonwealth area sir.”

“And where is that?”

“Out west, it's made up of 4 states, Colorado, Arizona, New mexico and Utah and all under the Rule of Caesar Legion and the Brotherhood of steel.”

“Well I'll be damn, Didn't know that! I-” the sheriff was cut off by a groan coming from Jericho.

“How about we pick this back up in the morning?”  
Emory nodded and backed up as Gob helped get Jericho onto the the sheriff's shoulder and helped him out the door.

During the transfer, Gob and Emory managed to brush hands, eliciting a small gasp and near yelp from Gob and a “oooooh” noise from Emory. 

When gob returned Emory and nova were talking,

“Shit his skin feels good…his cock has to feel fucking amazing.Tell me did you ever give the poor guy a chance?”  
Emory said just loud enough for Gob to hear and choke on his water.

Nova snickered and shook her head,

“I may have been a whore but I did have standards. I may have like my johnnies squishy but there were some places not even I dared to go.”

Emory shook her head, a scowl on her sculpted tan face.

“That's kinda mean, I mean I get that he's a ghoul but damn he's still pretty good looking for a ghoul.” 

Gob coughed and flushed red and stepped into the back room to get some air. His heart was pounding and his head swimming, had she really called him good looking? He panted and pulled his cup of water off his desk and gulped it down. 

“No way,” he thought to himself shaking his head.  
“I'm not falling for it again. She's just being nice.” He said to himself repeatedly till he convinced himself of it, unaware that she indeed found him attractive.

Emory sighed and kept talking,

“When was the last time the poor man got pussy?”

Nova squirmed uncomfortably,

“10 years I think, back in 77 when The sentinel was still little miss vault 101… bitch broke his heart.”  
Emory cringed and looked behind her at the ghoul, her brown eyes pleading for him to look up, and as if hearing her he did.

For a brief second they only saw each other before Gob blushed and looked away.

“Shit, poor guy. 10 years without love or pussy, and I've heard of the Sentinel, she's praised as a hero or something….I don't buy the whole completely perfect saint act...everyone's got skeletons in their closets”

“Good don't and also she was the only woman Gob has been with since being a ghoul.”

Emory raised an eyebrow,

“How long has he been a ghoul?”

Nova grabbed a rag and st  
Rated wiping down the bar when she noticed it was time to close up.

“28 years give or take, you have to ask him.” Which Emory did,

“Hey Gob, can I ask you something?”

Anxiety welled up in the poor ghoul but he shoved it down and approached the pink haired Paladin anyway.

“Uhh He-hey heyyy what's uh up?” He stammered and mentally groaned at his own stupidity.

Emory gave him a ghost of a smile.

“How long have you been a ghoul?”

“Uhh 30 some odd years...why?”

Emory raised her eyebrows and looked the ghoul up and down.

“How old were you when you turned into into a ghoul?”

“32”

“Well shit you look great for 62  
some odd years old!” Gob blushed and struggled to maintain his breathing and trying not to die of embarrassment.

“Uh fuck, I mean thanks I guess..”

Emory snickered and paid for her drinks before getting a room from nova.

“Well I'm going to bed, I've got a wasteland to protect and super mutants to slaughter tomorrow. Night ya’ll”

“Night sweetie, if you need anything I'll be in the room next door.”

Emory shared a hug with the women and gave Gob a wink before heading upstairs.


	2. Love is love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sex conversation between Emory and Gob....

“Holy shit….your cock though…” Emory panting after a round of hot and heavy love making with Gob.

 

“Still good?” He whispered cheekily rolling over on o his side so he was facing her.

 

“Fuck yes! Was me squirting twice not a good enough indication?”

Gob blushed and looked away, even after being with Emory for 8 months he was still

Meek and mild Gob.

 

“It was but-but I thought maybe it was uh...well I didn't think it was me. I just barely know what I'm doing and I'm a bumbling-” 

 

Emory cut him off with a firm kiss, she hated it when he talked down on himself.

 

“Shut the fuck up.” She whispered pulling the ghoul into her breast and kissing the top of his head. She squeezed him firmly and buried her face into his patches of hair murmuring about much she loved him.

 

Gob sighed and laid his face on her breast, listening to her heart beat.

 

“What do you see in a pitiful ghoul like me?” He whispered mistakenly thinking she couldn't hear him.

 

“That's a stupid question, but since you asked I'll answer,” she said laying her cheek on top of his head as she ran her hands up and down his back.

 

“First of all you're so damn handsome and adorable as fuck, I mean you’re so shy and coy and you have those heartbreakingly blue eyes. Not to mention you’re smart...and funny, plus you’re so kind even to those who treated you like shit. What’s there not to love?”

 

Gob whimpered into his partner’s chest, he felt pathetic. He was a ghoul, a walking corpse for fuck sake and yet she still loved him,

 

“I’m a coward...and I’m a corpse. Emmy we’ve been together for 8 months and I still can barely make eye contact with you without blushing. I’m not brave or strong or tough like the other men you’re around. Plus I can’t give you children and you’re risking your job by being with me.”

 

“I know, but did you ever stop to think that I like you the way you are? That maybe I don’t wait a meathead or macho man?”

 

Gob kissed her neck and shrugged,

 

“No I hadn’t, but still I can’t give you children, I won’t be to you know...make you a mother.” He blushed and buried his face in her neck at the thought of her getting pregnant with his children.

 

He knew it was impossible but if it was possible, would they look like him when he was human or now? Would they have his gravely voice or his twangy DC voice?

 

He groaned and squeezed his emory tighter, 

 

Emory sighed and patted his back before scooting back a little and tilting her ghoul’s face up at her and kissing him tenderly before speaking.

 

“Yes you can you silly ghoul.” She said smiling much to his confusion.

 

“Emmy, I hate to disappoint you my love but we ghouls are well...just well let’s say our swimmers don't swim well if at all.” he blushed and tried to curl himself back under her chin but she wouldn’t let him.

 

“They went swimming down my throat just fine earlier if you ask me,” SHe winked and chuckled at his shy blushing and small groans.

 

“But seriously Gob, I don’t have to get pregnant or give birth to be a mother. Carol’s your mom and she didn’t give birth to you. Adopted or hatched, it makes no difference in the bond or love we feel as parents. Our babies are  _ OUR babies, even if we didn’t make them.” _

 

Gob stared at her wide eyed as the light bulb flicked on in his head, soon a small smile crept onto his face as he placed his hands on her face and rested his forehead against hers,

 

“Beside,” She said whispering as not to hurt his sensitive hearing,

 

“I never wanted to give birth, I’ve always gotten nightmares of getting pregnant and having a human grow in me like a parasite, which is exactly what fetuses and babies are and I always found it more appealing to love a child that’s already here and needs a family rather than creating one.”

 

Gob kissed her chil and nose before speaking.

 

“You really should take back that part where you called me smart.”

 

“And why’s that?”

 

“Because I was dumb enough to think you wanted what every other woman wanted.” He chuckled kissing her cheeks.

 

“Mmmmm, you have a point there you foolish zombie.” SHe teased kissing the spot where his nose should’ve been.

 

“Not my fault I got a smoothskin that a different breed all of her own.” He snickered tucking a hair behind her ear.

 


	3. Mermaids and Mac and cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emory bumps into her brotherhood best friend Ariel, who happens to be in a relationship with Charon.  
> Talks of toasters and foursomes ensue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't get toaster part you should read my story burning love!

Damn I wish we had some Sunset Sarsaparilla up here..” moped Emory as she britterly sipped at her Nuka-Cola

“Did you say Sarsaparilla?” Came a voice from the freshly opened saloon door.

Emory turned around and damn near choked on her Nuka Cola when she saw who that voice belong to.

“Well fuck me…” she said as she went to pull a cherry red haired woman in for a hug but before she could even embrace the woman, her path was swiftly interrupted by a ghoul who was easily pushing 6’8.

“Stay away from mistress.” He growled coldly.

Emory glared at the ghoul, she was going to be pushed around by some asshole ghoul.

“And who the fuck do you think you are?”

The ghoul refused to look her in the eye, but said coldly:

“Talk to mistress.”

Behind him came a chuckle and a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

“It's okay Charon, I am fully able to protect myself.”

Emory saw her beloved friend poke her head out from behind the large ghoul and wave.

“In case you have figured it out this my bodyguard/other half, Charon.” Emory eyed the red headed Ghoul up and down as he did the same.

“Jesus Ariel where the fuck did you find this thing?” As she curled the two, earning a glare and huff from Charon

Her friend scowled before resting her forehead on the ghoul’s back and answering her friend’s question.

“Well Paladin since you asked so nicely I guess I'll spill my secret: the underworld.”

Emory stopped dead her tracks and stared at her friend with a WTF look on her face.

“You mean the one here? In D.C.?”

Ariel nodded and tenderly kissed the ghouls back before letting go and moving beside the large ghoul,

“Yup, right here in DC about 4 or 5 months ago. We would've come by sooner but we got shipped off to Point Lookout where I got a promotion from Lancer to Lancer-Knight and when from having just a bodyguard to having a best friend, lover and soul mate.”

Emory raised her eye brows and took a second look at the massive ghoul.

“Well congrats on that promotion and that a coincidence that you found your other half the same place that my mine is from.”

The Lancer Knight tilted her in confusion before Emory answered her by calling her Gob over.

“hey Gob do you have a sec?” She said in a normal tone at the ghoul across the bar.

The Ghoul tried his best to hide his beaming smile as he practically ran over to the Paladin.

Charon made a grunt like noise when he saw Gob intertwine his hand with the paladin’s. it wasn't the gesture that made him speak out but rather Gob in general.

Gob seemed to recognize Charon as well as he gave a small wave before looking to Emory for support.

“I take your ghoul knows mine.” It wasn't a question but a statement.

“I guess so, how about me and Charon come back later after closing and we'll have a late dinner and talk things over?”

The two women agreed to stage a mini date for that night and hugged goodbye before the redhead Lancer Knight headed out the door and back to duty.

  
Later that night around 12 am

“So you finally got out of the Four corners I see.” Emory said casually as the two got changed out their power armor and into their recon armor in the small bathroom in Emory’s small Megaton home.

“Yeah finally..”

“How did you manage that one? I had to practically begged both Prickulta and Nola to let me transfer out here.”

“More sexual favors than I could count...Inculta's well endowed I do give him that.”

The two women snickered and exited the bathroom after re entering their power armor with clean close underneath before heading down straits when their ghouls were hopefully chatting.

And liked the two women hope they were making some conversation, not a lot but some.

“Awww would you look at Mermaid they're friends.” Emory used ariel’s nickname as she cooed over the two male ghouls.

Charon turned his head and glared at her before going back to Gob.

“I don't Think he likes me.” Chimed Emory as the two exited their power armor, leaving the suits standing guard on either side of the door.

Ariel chuckled and placed a kiss on the grumpy looking ghoul’s cheek, after she walked over to the table where the two males were sitting across from each other.”

“He's like this with most people, such is the way in the Charon.” The said ghoul huffed and wrapped an arm around his partner and laid his laid on her she while still glaring at Emory.

“You can keep him, I've got my Gobbie.” Emory said casually as she wrapped her around the seated ghoul and pulled him into her chest.

“So no 4 some?” Poured Ariel teasingly, Gob blushed and shifted uncomfortably and tried to bury himself in his partner’s body.

“Mmm never said that but fucking a statue doesn't sound that fun.” Emory said scrunching her nose at Charon

“Fuck off.” Charon growled

“Oh he does talk, hmm maybe there is hope.”

Charon rolled his eyes and pressed his forehead into Ariel’s side.

“Be nice besides as you know people, ghouls especially are different when intimate.”

“This one is slightly like that, but I get your point, maybe in a few weeks we could try it, what do you think gob?”

Gob looked at her then to Ariel and let his eyes linger on Charon for a moment before looking back at Emory.

“I need time to think, never thought of you with other people..” he whispered before nestling his head in between his other halfs breast.

“I understand gobbie, we got time.” She purred kissing the tips of his ears.

Ariel smiled and ran her fingers through Charon’s hot asking him the same question.

“Like Gob said, I'd need sometime to think but likely I wouldn't object.” Arie squealed and kissed the top of her ghouls head.

“So em, you still tight or did being a legion moral booster stretch you too far out?”  
Emory pfft and shook her head,

“Gobs and 1,5” thick and has trouble getting in, still struggling to get in 3 fingers.” Emory said casually as if taking about the weather which made Gob cough and groan.

“Seems like someone's bit shy.” Ariel said sympathetically

“Wouldn't have it any other way. So do you want to help me make up some Blanca Mac and cheese for a late dinner?”

“Sure so do you have toaster out here?”

“No net yet why?”

“Don't care for toasters after a friend of mine got seriously injuries by one..”

 


End file.
